De segundas oportunidades y nuevos comienzos (Stilinski's pack 01)
by Lady.Evangeline.Evans
Summary: Derek acaba de perder a casi toda su familia a mano de los cazadores y va a Beacon Hills a pedir asilo al Sheriff, uno de los cambiaformas más poderosos que existe y amigo de sus padres. Allí encuentra más de lo que habría esperado: a su compañero de vida.


Compañeros

Siempre que alguna manada cercana venía a dar sus respetos al alfa Stilinski, conocido entre los humanos como el sheriff Stilinski y entre los sobrenaturales como "El Sheriff", se sorprendían al conocer a su hijo Stiles. Era un joven hiperactivo, distraído, hablador hasta el cansancio y totalmente propenso a meterse en problemas. Muchos médicos habrían dicho sin dudar que el hijo del Sheriff sufría Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad, pero eso era totalmente imposible. ¿Por qué? Pues porque Stiles Stilinski era un cambiaformas. Y no cualquier cambiaformas. Stiles Stilinski era un puma. Un felino que se asemeja más al gato que cualquier otro felino. Así que sí, el continuo parloteo del joven y sus movimientos incontrolados sorprendían a todos los que lo conocían.

Y Derek Hale, el nuevo alfa de la manada Hale, no era una excepción.

Los Hale acababan de llegar al pueblo con la intención de firmar un acuerdo con el Alfa que lo controlaba, el famoso "Sheriff", que tenía bajo su protección a varios tipos de cambiaformas en su territorio.

Casi toda la manada Hale había sido masacrada por los cazadores, quedando con vida él, su hermana Cora y Charlie, su tío Peter, y sus primos Isaac (de 17 años) y los pequeños gemelos, Ethan y Aiden (5 años). Así que, con el nuevo título sobre sus hombros y su familia detrás, Derek acudió a la única persona que pensaba que iba a ayudarlos, el amigo de sus padres, John Stilinski, al que no conocía pero del que siempre había oído hablar en su casa.

Así que allí estaba, frente a la puerta del despacho del Sheriff en la comisaría, con el rostro levantado y los hombros rectos, a punto de golpear.

— Adelante.

Con un profundo suspiro, Derek abrió la puerta y entró.

— Disculpe que — empezó a decir pero, antes de poder continuar, el Sheriff se encontraba delante de él y le apretaba el hombro.

— Lamento mucho lo que le ha pasado a tu manada Derek, no sabes cuanto. Sentía un gran aprecio por tus padres.

— Gracias, señor. Yo...

— Toma asiento. Y cuéntame por qué estás aquí.

— Creo ya sabe por qué estoy aquí, señor. Me gustaría pedirle permiso para asentar al re... a mi manada en su territorio.

El Sheriff se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

— Debes saber que la mayor parte de los cambiaformas de este pueblo son felinos. No todos, pero sí la gran mayoría.

— Soy consciente de ello. Aunque debo señalar que muchos de ellos son unos depredadores más peligrosos que los lobos. Pero como no quería causar molestias, he dejado a mi familia en los límites de Beacon Hills, a la espera de su decisión.

— Te lo agradezco Derek, aunque eso no es necesario.

Derek hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, en señal de haber oído, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando a que siguiera.

— Me gustaría conocer los trágicos acontecimientos antes. No es necesario que entres en detalles. Pero quiero saber quién hizo esto — sus ojos adquirieron un color rojo sangre — y quién ha sobrevivido además de ti. Supongo que si tú estás aquí, no han sido ni tus padres ni Laura.

— No, ellos no sobrevivieron. Sólo mi hermana pequeña Cora, Charlie, el tío Peter y mis primos Isaac, Ethan y Aidan.

— Ethan y Aidan sólo tienen cinco años, tal vez logren olvidar la masacre. Y creo que nunca conocí a Peter. Talia me hablaba de su hermano, pero él nunca estaba cuando yo iba. Aunque de eso hace más de veinte años.

— Eso espero. Vieron morir a sus padres antes de que Isaac los sacara de la casa. El tío Peter... él... él no se encuentra muy bien después de la lucha. Está furioso. Pero se ha quedado con nosotros por los niños.

El rostro del Sheriff se oscureció todavía más, sus caninos asomando un poco.

— ¿Quién ha sido, Derek? ¿Quiénes los mataron?

— Los Argent. Fueron los Argent. Se quedaron en el pueblo e hicieron un trato con mis padres. Pero sólo era una excusa para estar cerca de nosotros y atacarnos cuando fuéramos más débiles. Esa noche... esa noche mi madre estaba de parto. Cora sacó a Charlie mientras Peter y yo las cubríamos. Después huimos. Huimos y dejamos a mamá allí. Incendiaron la casa y ella seguía dentro. Y yo simplemente huí...

John volvió a acercarse a Derek y le agarró las manos con las que se tapaba la cara. Después le dijo con firmeza:

— No hiciste nada malo, hijo. Eras el nuevo alfa. ¡Y aunque no lo hubieras sido! Tenías una misión. Tenías a tres niños a tu cargo. ¡Dios! ¡Cora e Isaac siguen siendo unos niños! No conozco a Peter, pero creo que él solo no podría haberlo hecho. Tu manada te necesita, Derek. Tu familia te necesita. Sois bienvenidos a Beacon Hills. Tus padres tenían una casa en el bosque. Ahora es tuya. Coge a tu familia y ve allí. Y quiero que sepas que cualquier cosa que necesites, yo estoy aquí.

— Gracias Sheriff. Se lo agradezco.

— No lo hagas. Tus padres me ayudaron cuando yo estaba en apuros y ni siquiera me conocían. Es casi septiembre, matricula a tu hermana y a tus primos en el colegio, necesitan una buena educación. Cuida a tu hermanita. Y a tu tío. A él también. Pero deja que ellos también te cuiden. No te aísles. Todo irá bien, Derek.

Con esas palabras, el sheriff le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se levantó.

— Llámalos y diles que vengan. El agente Parish os llevará a la casa.

Derek también se levantó y, aclarándose la garganta, dijo:

— Eso haré señor. Gracias.

Después de darle la mano, se fue hacia la puerta.

— Por cierto Derek, esta noche venid a casa a cenar. Mi hijo hace una lasaña buenísima. Ocho y media.

— Somos siete, señor.

— Ocho y media.

— Sí, señor.

Derek salió de la comisaría con los hombros más ligeros y llamó a su tío.

A las ocho y veintinueve, Derek golpeó la puerta de la casa del Sheriff. Pese a que allí sólo vivían dos personas la casa era bastante grande, casi tanto como la mansión Hale.

La manada del Sheriff estaba repartida por todo Beacon Hills, y nadie, nunca, se habría atrevido a ir en contra del Sheriff. Pese a que en un principio la manada de John constara sólo de él, su esposa y Alan Deaton, era poderosa. Después John empezó a acoger a otros cambiaformas y fue creciendo. Todos le eran fieles a John Stilinski. Y ahora su manada era tan grande que ninguna otra se atrevía a intentar invadir su territorio. Lo único que John les pedía a los nuevos era lealtad y protección a su territorio y a los humanos que vivían en él. Aunque Derek supuso que, al igual que a él, la petición de John les parecía poco en comparación con lo que les había dado: una segunda oportunidad.

Los pensamientos de Derek se interrumpieron cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció el Sheriff.

— Me alegro de veros. Pasad, la cena casi está lista.

— Gracias por la invitación, Sheriff — dijo Peter, justo al lado de Derek.

— Llamádme John, por favor. Tu debes de ser Peter — dijo extendiendo la mano. — Un placer.

— El placer es mío, John.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Derek vio como el Sheriff dio un pequeño salto, al igual que Peter. John apartó rápidamente la mano.

— C-como dije. Pasad.

Se hizo a un lado y saludó a todos los que iban entrando en la casa con una sonrisa y unas palabras de pésame. La última persona que entró fue Cora, con Charlie en brazos.

— ¡Pero mira que preciosidad! Ten cuidado Cora, o Stiles te la robará.

— ¡Te he oído! — gritó una voz juvenil — ¡Id al comedor, la mesa ya casi está puesta!

— El jefe ha hablado. La puerta de tu izquierda Derek.

Derek se adentró en la gran habitación, su familia detrás. La mesa, rectangular y bastante grande, ya estaba puesta y todo olía de una forma increíble.

El Sheriff se situó detrás de la silla que había en la cabecera y le señaló a Derek el asiento a su derecha. A su lado se sentó Cora y al lado de ésta, Peter. El asiento a la izquierda del sheriff quedó libre para su hijo y, a su lado se sentaron Ethan, Aiden e Isaac.

— ¿Alguien me echa una mano con el pan? — volvió a gritar la voz.

Derek se levantó por reflejo y fue a la puerta de la cocina pero, antes de llegar, una cabeza se asomó, paralizándolo.

Stiles también se paralizó durante una milésima de segundo, antes de soltar un ronroneo y, casi totalmente transformado, saltó sobre Derek, tirándolo al suelo.

Una pequeña parte de su cerebro le informó de que todos se habían levantado y los miraban con los ojos abiertos.

— Hijo, ¿qué estás...?

Stiles alejó la nariz de su cuello, el cual estaba olfateando, y gruñó a su padre un furioso "¡Mío!" para después volver a hundir su cabeza en él.

Lo único que Derek pudo pensar fue "compañero".

**2 años después**

— ¿Quién es la niña más preciosa del mundo? ¿Quién es? ¡Sí, tu! ¡Tú eres la niña más preciosa del mundo!

Stiles estaba en el patio de la mansión Hale con Charlie encima de las piernas, murmurándole mientras le hacia cosquillas.

— Stiles, Charlie es mayor, deja de jugar con ella como lo hacías cuando tenía dos meses.

— No le prestes atención a tu hermano. Está celoso.

Sintió a Derek arrodillarse detrás de él y rodearle con los brazos mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y miraba a la niña.

— Charile, el tío Peter ha traído pastel de fresa para tu cumpleaños.

En cuanto oyó la palabra "fresa", empezó a removerse encima de las piernas de Stiles hasta lograr ponerse de pie y empezó a correr hasta la casa.

— ¡No corras o te caerás!

Derek vio con una sonrisa como Charlie se paró de golpe para después empezar a caminar más despacio. Aunque el último trecho lo hizo corriendo.

— Todo esto es culpa tuya.

— No me culpes por querer pasar el máximo tiempo posible contigo. Te vas en una semana.

— Mira el lado bueno: éste es mi último año. Y vengo a casa todos los fines de semana. Y tú me visitas casi cada dos días.

— Sabes que no me gusta estar separado de ti. Te echo de menos.

— Y yo también te echo de menos Sourwolf, todos los días.

— Lo sé.

Stiles se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su regazo.

— ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos éstos momentos antes de que vengan los invitados, y nos vamos a dar una vuelta al bosque? — murmuró en su oído.

— Suena estupendo — gimió Derek — Pero tu padre ha llamado diciendo que llegará en veinte minutos.

— Joder. Ésta noche no te libras.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Que no te quepa duda alguna.

Derek se quedó allí, con Stiles en el regazo, pensando en su vida hace dos años; en su madre embarazada y feliz; en ella diciéndoles que sacaran a Charlie de la casa y la protegiera; en el Sheriff dándole la bienvenida, en Peter riendo después de un año deprimido, todo gracias al Sheriff, en Stiles saltando encima de él, en Stiles con Charile en brazos, en Stiles llevando a Aiden y a Ethan en su primer día de colegio, en Stiles ayudando a Isaac y a Cora a elegir una carrera, Stiles, Stiles, Stiles. Siempre él. Porque si hay algo que Derek ha aprendido en estos dos años, es que puedes perder todo en un momento. Y él, nunca, nunca, iba a permitirse perder a Stiles ni a su familia.


End file.
